Travel's with Nine
by Rose800
Summary: Rose ran down the hall in the basement of a store called Hendrik's. The autons, whose plant had been destroyed in the Time War, were chasing her. I'll never find The Doctor at this rate. The autons had her cornered, they were rasing their hands to strike.
1. Rose part 1

**This is about years after the time war. Rose has been looking for the doctor for a very long time and now looks like our normal Rose Tyler.**

_Rose_

**Doctor**

* * *

><p>Rose ran down the hall in the basement of a store called Hendrik's. The autons, whose plant had been destroyed in the Time War, were chasing her. <em>I'll never find The Doctor at this rate. <em>The autons had her cornered, they were rasing their hands to strike. Rose closed her eyes waiting for the blow that would bring the death of this body. _I'm rather fond of this body, I love brown-red hair, but I love the golden hair I got this time around. Two body's down(unless you count the one I was born with), ten more to go. _The Autons raise their hands and Rose closes her eyes. _This is it. I had a good life in this body. _A hand grabs her had. She opens her eyes and is looking straight at the ice blue eyes from her first body(that's still if you don't count the one she was born with). _What? Another Time Lord. But I was the only Time Lord/Lady/Galliferian who had ice blue eyes, but this had belongs to a man. _"Run!" commanded the owner of the had who had a gruff Northern accent. Rose ran with him to the elevator and went inside pulling him along with her. One of the Autons tried to grab her but got its arm pulled off by the man. "Who are you?" Rose asked, her green eyes staring into his soul. **Why is this girl staring at me like I'm a puzzle piece. ** THe lights in the elevator shut off. **Her eyes seem to be more silver than green now. **"I'm the Doctor." he said. Rose's eyes widened. "It's you. It's really you!" She grabbed the lapels of his leather and pulled him into a very passionate snog. The Doctor was frozen to the floor, his brain stopped working. He could feel four hearts beating fast. **Wait four hearts? Dose she have two hearts? **When he put his hand to the right side of her chest and felt the second heart he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, and snogged her back. She pulled back breathless. The elevator door dinged, and she stepped out. "Got to go. See you soon!" and with that, she ran off leaving The Doctor gaping at her.

The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, thinking about that strange girl who seemed to, even though she was smiling, have the whole of the Univeres on her shoulders. She looked so old, but so famliler. Her eyes sparkled when she heard his name, but he could see that she wasn't who she seemed to be. The silver in her forest green eyes were tinted with gold. AS he reached the TARDIS, THe Doctor decided that for once, he should try to sleep away the confusion.


	2. Rose part 2

**This is a dream that happened. Now I know this isn't what actually happened. What actually happened, is Adirc was stuck on the space ship and the doctor was on the TARDIS. He was trying to reach Adric when a cyber-men destroyed his controls. He had to watch as the ship Adric was on explode. I just wanted the fifth Doctor to come in at some point in the first series. I'm quite fond of the fifth Doctor. Besides the tenth doctor, the fifth is my favorite doctor.**

_Rose_

**Doctor**

_TARDIS_

* * *

><p><em>THe Doctor ran down the hall, his trainers squeaking, his coat flapping behind him. He had to reach him. He had to and bring him back to where he belongs. He saw the door and ran faster. But out of no where, someone's hands grabbed him around the waist and started to pull him away. He fought while crying; "NO! Let me go! I must get to him! I have to save him!" The person who was dragging him let one hand go and covered his mouth while maintaining a tight grip around his waist. The hand was cold, but firm on him. He bit down on the hand as hard as he could. He tasted the blood and froze. The blood belonged to a very old Galliferian. <strong>Heshe must be thousands of years old. **He heard a yelp, and guessed the person holding him must be a female Galliferian, but she didn't let go. She tightened her grip and hauled him back to his TARDIS and locked the doors while he was pounding on them, trying to open them. The TARDIS lurched into flight. "NO!" He shouted at the person, while still trying to get out. "TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK!" He yelled. He turned when he heard footsteps and was smacked up side the face. He was shocked. The person standing in front of him was a young brown-red haired girl with ice blue-sliver eyes that were streaming tears at him. She seemed mad at him, but he could tell she was mourning the loss of Adric. **She doesn't look like she's more than twenty. **He looked at her as she went back to the controls and landed the TARDIS much smoother than he could and walked towards the door. "Doctor, I'm so sorry, but the universe needs you. I'll tell you this. Adric saved the world. Even if he didn't mean to. Here." She handed him the broken pieces of Adric's star. "Goodbye Doctor. I hope, when we meet again, you won't be as sad and that you can smile once again." And with that, she left. For a long time, the Doctor stared at the door, where that strange silver-blue eyed girl had been. **For your sake my dear, I will smile once again, but not to-day. Mabey some day, but not to-day. **_

The Doctor woke up, tears streaming down his face. He wasn't crying for earth, he wasn't crying for Adric. But for him self and the strange girl who had told him to smile. Because he couldn't smile anymore.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up to the cat flap hitting the door. Rose got up and grumbled to the door and opened it with a loud bang. "What do yah want? I swear, its like you have a built-in Rose detector." She proclaimed to the stunned Doctor on the porch. "How did you know it was me?" he asked, still shocked. "I could smell the scent of grease, cinnamon, and leather from my room." She replied and walked to the kitchen yawning. <strong>Nobody should be able to smell me from any where except right next to me but she smelt me from her room.<strong> His eyes roamed her body trying to take in every detail.** Her pretty golden hair in a braid and her silver-green eyes shining despite that fact that she's tired. Wow, she has a fantastic arse. **She looks quite cute like this.**** "I heard that." her voice said from the kitchen. The Doctor's ears went pink at the tips. **Must of said that last part out loud. **Rose's head came into view when she put her head through the little window. "Tea or milk?" She asked her voice a bit slurry from sleep. "Milk." The Doctor replied and she pulled her head back into the kitchen humming a song. The Doctor was walking around the room and found a driver's linsene. The picture was of the girl. The license stated that she was twenty and that her name was Rose Tyler. _He's so sad. But then again, he just suffered the loss of his planet. Oh, when he was young he could smile at the slightest thing. But now, he's just a broken reflection of what he used to be. I hope that one day he can smile again.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor had just found the spot where the Nestene was, and ran down into the sewers to only be pulled down by Rose Tyler, the girl who had snogged him in the elevator. "Shh!" she whispered. She pulled out the anti-plastic from his coat and put in her jacket and pushed him to the platform where the Nestene was. " I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor said. The Nestine vexed. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" He asked. The Nestene rumbled. The Doctor walked forward, while Rose hid in the shadows watching, her cat-like eyes gleaming in the moon light. "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Doctor said. The Nestene formed a face and grumbled again. "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." "Doctor, here!" Rose shouted from her hiding spot and tossed him the bottle of anti-plastic. The Nestene looked horrified and shrieked at her. A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket. "That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean? " A door slid open to show the TARDIS. " No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" "Doctor, what it doing?" Rose asked. " It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" Rose stepped up to The Doctor and pushed the Autons off the platform and grabbed the anti-plastic. "You tried to hurt him. Now die." Rose said, her voice cold and unforgiving. She dumped the anti-plastic. She ran to the TARDIS and the door opened. "In, Time Lord." She ordered and the Doctor, out of instinct followed.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and called her mum to see if she was okay. The Doctor looked at her confused. <strong>How did she know I was a Time Lord? Why does she have two hearts? Do I want her to come with me so that I can keep an eye on her? <strong>"Doctor, if you want me to come, ask me in the morning." Rose said and turned and left. The Doctor walked to the TARDIS and was greeted. _You shouldn't question her. You know that I trust her, so you should to._"No. She has two hearts but is human. Who is she?" he shouted. _If you're willing to wait, which you usally aren't, you'll find out__ eventually. But if you want to know, wait untill tomorrow to ask._"If I go that'll prove that I went back for a human! Me! Go back for a human!" The Doctor shouted at the TARDIS. But, she's not human and you know that. What other race that you know've have two hearts? None. Only people from Gallifery have two hearts. There for, that proves she's not human. But from what I've seen in her mind, she plans to turn human and wipe your memory untill it's the right time to tell you her self. But it all depends on if you return to ask her to come with you tomorrow. Your choice.


End file.
